Noitome and Drimbok
by crimsonelf
Summary: Noitome isn't like any warlock Drim has ever met: in his mind, she's clumsy, prone to awkward accidents, and too sweet to make deals with demons. Also, she has a habit of getting lost. Soon after she joins his guild he finds he can't let the foolish elf out of his sight, afraid she'll walk straight off a cliff if he isn't there to stop her. Troll/Elf. Drabbley WIP - Fun and Fluff
1. I broke a nail!

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft is property of Blizzard.  
Possible Lore discrepancies, and bad descriptions of battles and misuse of Warlock abilities. Also, possible bad Troll accent. Sorry!  
**

* * *

 **Noitome and Drimbok**

 _Noitome isn't like any warlock Drim has ever met: in his mind, she's clumsy, afraid of slimy things, prone to awkward accidents, and too sweet to make deals with demons. Also, she has a habit of getting lost. Soon after she joins his guild he finds he can't let the foolish elf out of his sight, afraid she'll walk straight off a cliff if he isn't there to stop her._

 _Troll/Elf. Drabbley. Random Encounters/Moments with Noitome and Drim. No real plot structure or timeline._

* * *

 **Noitome the Blood Elf warlock: As seen through the eyes of Drimbok the Troll hunter.**

 _ **"** **I Broke a Nail!"**_

The first time Drimbok witnessed Noitome fall in battle was the first time the Troll hunter realized how dangerous his lover truly was.

They were in the Hellfire Ramparts, somehow separated from the other members of their group; surrounded by members of the Burning Legion, the two fought fiercely as they waited for the rest of their group to find them.

She had let out a scream that cut into his soul, and he turned just in time to watch her crumble to the ground. An orc tugged his blade away from her body, cackling with delight. Drim felt his body began to tremble as rage began to overtake him. A roar ripped from his lips, and he let loose an arrow, aimed at the orc's head. The orc fell at Noitome's side, still laughing.

The rage continued to grow, his bloodlust not sated by the instant kill. Arrow after arrow found their targets as the hunter ran toward her body, his brown eyes tainted red. He saw only her; he felt only anger. The orcs responded to his mourning cry, surrounding him as he stood over her body.

A warrior swung a large sword at Drim, but the troll ducked, parrying with his bow and knocking the warrior senseless. A rogue began to sneak up on him, but his turtle Pebble barreled into the orc before he could harm Drim.

The warrior he had momentarily stunned came to his senses and began to charge at Drim, but an eerie purple light enveloped the orc, slowing him to a crawl. The orc's face twisted in pain as the purple light began to draw out a smoky white substance from within him.

Drim's eyes followed the purple light as it streamed down to his feet. Where Noitome was sitting up with a hand held out weakly before her, her green eyes flaring with fel magic as she absorbed the orc's soul. With one last haunting wail, the orc stumbled and fell, his face twisted in horror.

Drimbok automatically reached out and pulled the Blood Elf to her feet. She stumbled toward him, pressing her small form against his much larger body for support. Her eyes still glowing with tainted magic, she threw her head back, her long silky hair a red waterfall behind her. A feral scream, corrupted with demonic shrieks, fell from her lips. Every creature within range of her cry cowered with fear and ran away from the warlock; all except for Drim and Pebble.

He had always known she was a warlock, but she never quite fit the idea he had of one. The hunter never really believed she could be just as dangerous, just as wild as he. How she had managed to subdue and make contracts with her demons he couldn't even contemplate. She was too sweet. Too innocent.

As his shock ran through him, he registered a cry of dismay. His heart pounding in his chest, he wrapped one arm around his Blood Elf, pulling her away from the chaos into the shadows.

"What be wrong now, mon?" Drim managed in a whisper as he maneuvered his lover between his lean body and the wall, Pebble sliding into her powerful shell at his side.

What he heard made him want to simultaneously kiss her and slap his hand on his forehead in disbelief.

"I broke a nail!" She wailed in a dramatic whisper, turning those big green eyes upon him.

"Dat's mah girl." He chose to kiss her.

* * *

A/N: I'm a bit nervous to share this fanfic, which was actually written for a rl friend of mine, who played a Troll hunter when I first started playing WoW (when BC came out.) This has no real plot. Just fun and fluff. (I hope!) Enjoy!


	2. Drim's Catch of the Day

**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft is property of Blizzard.  
Possible Lore discrepancies, and bad descriptions of battles and misuse of Warlock abilities. **

* * *

**Noitome and Drimbok**

 _Noitome isn't like any warlock Drim has ever met: in his mind, she's clumsy, afraid of slimy things, prone to awkward accidents, and too sweet to make deals with demons. Also, she has a habit of getting lost. Soon after she joins his guild he finds he can't let the foolish elf out of his sight, afraid she'll walk straight off a cliff if he isn't there to stop her._

 _Troll/Elf. Drabbley. Random Encounters/Moments with Noitome and Drim. No real plot structure or timeline._

* * *

 **Noitome the Blood Elf warlock: As seen through the eyes of Drimbok the Troll hunter.**

 _ **Drim's Catch of the Day**_

Drimbok first met Noitome in Stranglethorn Vale; Booty Bay to be exact. The troll was participating in a fishing contest that was held weekly, competing against members of the Horde and the Alliance. Pebble was curled up within her large shell next to him, enjoying the salty air and the warm sun.

Drim lazily tugged at the brim of his fishing hat as he watched his bobber floating in the water. It was peaceful, and he enjoyed the ocean breeze that rushed over his blue skin. The serenity was broken rather quickly as something fell from the upper docks, splashing violently in the bay; right onto Drim's bobber.

The troll cursed as the figure flailed wildly, tangling themselves further into the hunter's fishing line. His pole was nearly pulled out of his hand, forcing him to tighten his grip. Drim grumbled, watching the chaos unfolding in the water.

His line snapped under the pressure, and Drim let out another curse as he tossed the fishing pole aside. The person who had ruined his line was now close enough to grab, and he leaned down, wrapping large fingers around a very thin arm and hauling his catch out of the water.

Drim's catch was a Blood Elf, though at the moment she looked like a drowned rat. Her fiery hair was plastered to her head, her robes clinging to her frail form. Her long ears were drooped as she hung miserably in his three fingered grip, staring at him with large green eyes.

"'ey, mon, watchu do dat fer?" He questioned, his tone laced with annoyance.

To his surprise and further aggravation, the Blood Elf burst into tears. He dropped her in shock, causing more tears as she crumpled into a ball at his feet. Water began to pull around them, and Drim wished he'd left her in the damn water.

"Erm.. now, now.." He squat down next to her, awkwardly patting her shoulder. Troll males were not good with crying women. Not that troll females cried often. They were more likely to become enraged and lash out violently rather than breaking down into a bawling mess.

"This has been a horrible day! Absolutely horrid!" The Blood Elf howled.

Drim attempted to shush her as he felt several eyes glowering at them. Not that he could blame the other fishermen for being upset. She had probably chased all of the fish away with the dramatic entrance she had made.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, snatching his fishing pole with his other hand. With a sharp whistle to call Pebble to his side, he dragged the wet elf away from the other competitors and toward the upper docks.

She sniffled and dripped water everywhere as they went, but Drimbok was feeling fairly short-tempered, and found himself low on sympathy. "Mebbe ye stay away from da docks, ya? Ye keep fallin' in like dat, scare da fish." He grumbled at her.

"Horrid, horrible! This place is absolutely dreadful!" She continued to wail as she stumbled along behind him, attempting to keep up with his long strides. "Oh fel fire, my HAIR! THERE'S SOMETHING SLIMY IN MY HAIR!"

Drim could not resist rolling his eyes as he stopped mid-stride, turning to face her. "Gorilla guts, yah?" he grunted. "Last o' mah fishin' bait, mon."

With a look of absolute horror marring her face, she twisted out of his grip and stalked toward the inn, no doubt intending to scrub herself raw. Drim just shook his head and looked down at his pet. She had been ambling lazily next to him throughout the whole affair, and was watching the elf walk away, her long neck stretching out from the shell.

"Wasted da day, Pebble. Back ta Orgimmar, ya?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter two describing how Noitome and Drim first met! I try to write Noitome the way other players probably viewed me when I first began playing. (I couldn't go up the stairs of the zepplin tower in front of UC. It was sad.) Noitome was actually my first toon, and I still play her from time to time. _  
This is all Drim's point of view, so Noitome may not be **as** foolish as presented, but its all about perception. _


End file.
